


Mazlek Request Fills

by BambiRex



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: F/F, read the notes before the chapters they will contain the warnings if there's any
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:02:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 8,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22105996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BambiRex/pseuds/BambiRex
Summary: Compilation of requests about Mazlek that I received on my Tumblr. The ratings will vary, so read the notes before the chapters for warnings.
Relationships: Rami Malek/Joe Mazzello
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13





	1. Friends to Lovers

Anonymous asked: Jo/Rami friends to lovers?

Everyone was nervous on their first day of school, and Rami was no exception. 

The building and all the other loud children and adults seemed so intimidating, and she really wanted to turn around and just run away, back home where she was safe. 

Suddenly someone tapped on her shoulders. 

She turned around to see a smiling girl with ginger hair, that seemed absolutely intent on making friends with her. 

And Rami didn’t mind, at all. 

Jo was adorable and bubbly, always talking and asking questions, and soon Rami has found herself becoming more brave, finding a confidante in her classmate. 

It wasn’t an overexaggeration to say that they grew up together. 

Friendships could come and go, but the two girls always sticked together, no matter what happened. 

They went from giggling little children to dreamy teenage girls, spending more and more times with each other; sleepovers were always a frequent thing. 

And if they cuddled a little close on these sleepovers? Then, that was just natural. 

They both passed the age of 17 when they first started realizing, that their feelings for each other changed. 

There was a new kind of excitement bubbling up inside them whenever they met, blush spreading out on their cheeks if their hands accidentally brushed as they walked. 

They both felt confused. What happened to their friendship? What was this strange, semi-new feeling that made them think about the other all the time? 

It was at one of their sleepovers when they first kissed. 

They have been lying in silence for a while, just staring at each other, unsure of what to do: those feelings made it quite hard to speak, their hearts were always pounding so loudly. 

It was like a fever dream when Jo finally leaned in, and tentatively pressed her lips against Rami’s, causing the other girl to gasp. 

They pulled away, staring at each other with wide eyes for a few moments before Rami surged forward, and their lips met in another kiss, deeper this time. 

There was a smile on their faces when they pulled away again. 

There was no need to talk, to think about anything anymore. 

They both knew how they felt and what it meant now.


	2. So Little Time Together

Anonymous asked: jo and rami fluff... maybe poor jo is feeling a bit alone and has some self doubt after her girlfriends been busy with her busy and tight schedule

“And how was the press conference?" 

"Gosh, it was so amazing. So many people, in the end I didn’t even know whose hand I was shaking.”

Jo listened to her girlfriend ramble with a slightly bittersweet smile on her face. She was so happy for Rami and her success, but that also meant her lover was away a lot. 

She honestly didn’t even remember the last time they could have a day only to themselves, and it was nothing but disheartening. 

“… probably shouldn’t have stayed up for so late. I was tired at the shoot, I thought I was gonna fall asleep.”

Jo didn’t reply for a few seconds, playing with a loose thread of her shirt instead. Rami was so happy with her life. She shouldn’t be feeling bad about herself. She should be celebrating her. 

Then why did she always had a lump in her throat? 

“Jo? Are you still there?" 

She snapped out of her self-depricating thoughts, forcing a smile onto her face even though Rami couldn’t see it. 

"Yeah.”

“Is everything okay? You’re awfully quiet.”

Of course she couldn’t fool Rami. Her girlfriend always sensed if something was wrong; Jo was always so sunny, it was hard not to notice the dark clouds around her. 

“Yeah, just… Whatever. It’s stupid.”

“Jo. What is going on?” Rami’s voice was full of concern and love, and Jo couldn’t resist her anymore. 

“I just miss you, babe. You’re away so much.”

Rami let out a deep sigh into the phone. 

“I know. I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. It’s just me being stupid. Don’t worry about it.” Jo said with a bitter little chuckle. 

Rami tried to say something, but Jo hung up on her. She knew she would break down if they kept talking, and she didn’t want to make Rami feel guilty. 

*

Jo almost screamed when upon waking up, she saw Rami sitting beside her on the bed. 

“What… Weren’t you supposed to only come home next week?” she stuttered, and Rami laughed softly. 

“I thought you’d be a little happier. I asked for a day out so I could visit you.”

“You didn’t have to…” Jo said quietly, her cheeks red in embarrassment, but Rami shushed her softly.

“I had to. You’re right, we spend too much time away now.”

She snuggled neatly against Jo, tucking her face into the crook of her neck. 

“I also missed this.” she murmured, and Jo laughed wrapping her arms around Rami to pull her closer. 

God, she missed it too.


	3. Average

Anonymous asked: Jo cant believe that she's with Rami . Rami who's smart and funny and totally gorgeous. She's played fucking Cleopatra, she's a bond girl, she has an Oscar for playing Freddie Mercury. And she's just Jo. People make jokes about how she was such a cute kid, what happened?

Having a girlfriend like Rami was definitely a good root for some of Jo’s insecurities. 

Of course, she loved her to the moon and back, and was immensely proud of her, but sometimes she couldn’t help but feel… A little inferior, perhaps. 

She didn’t really get any big or important roles ever since Jurassic Park, and it seemed like that was the only thing people remembered her for. 

She was getting a little fed up with people constantly pinching her cheeks, acting like she was still that little girl. She clearly wasn’t taken that seriously. 

And Rami… God, Rami was so beautiful and talented and smart and funny, and everyone was at her feet. She appeared in various roles over the years, and she has a damn Oscar for playing the absolute legend, Freddie Mercury. 

Rami was special, in every sense of the world. 

Jo was… Average, to say the least. 

Yeah, people did recognize her now, and she also become somewhat of an internet meme, which was funny to a degree, but she wanted more. 

She wanted to be like her girlfriend; Jo couldn’t even believe that Rami was with her. 

Why would such a perfect creature stick with a boring ginger like she was? 

She always tried to keep her emotions and jealousy at bay, but her insecurities were always bubbling under the surface, ready to explode. 

But Jo tried really hard, to swallow them down. 

She won’t hurt Rami, just because she has it better in a way. That’s not what she deserves. 

Jo just hoped she would be able to hold it back without jumping down someone’s throat she loved so much…


	4. Don't Mess With My Girlfriend

Anonymous asked: Rami wants to punch all those people who make Jo feel bad. She loves her .

Rami was usually calm, cool as a cucumber, but when it came to Jo? 

Oh, boy. Then she exploded like a fucking dynamite. 

It was a stupid article, something about how Jo could “never move on from the shadow of the little girl in Jurassic Park, and how she was a mediocre actress, easily forgettable.”

And Rami seriously had enough. 

She knew that Jo could get insecure about these things, and it made Rami’s blood boil that someone would say something like that about her girlfriend. 

After some careful research, she found out who wrote the article and how to find them, and she merely mentioned she wanted to give the guy a private interview, the journalist got the bait, practically drooling at the premise of something juicy. 

Well, juicy it was, because after some kind small-talk, Rami politely told him where to shove it. 

“Maybe you think she’s a mediocre actress, which is not true at all, but you’re a subclass journalist, who should be fired!” Rami growled as she marched off, leaving the guy behind gaping like a fish. 

Her management made sure her angry rant stayed hidden, but Jo found out about it anyway. 

“You shouldn’t have done that.” she scolded Rami softly. 

“Thank god it really was a subclass journalist, and not some big dog. Would you have attacked him then too?" 

"Yes.” Rami said simply, seemingly confused about why Jo was so wary about this. 

“He wrote so much shit about you.”

“Well, critique is something we need to get used to.” Jo said with a little shrug. “It’s not a big deal, Rami.”

“It is for me.” Rami said softly, taking Jo’s hands in hers.

“I hate it when they hurt you.”

Jo smiled, leaning down to press a kiss onto the tip of Rami’s nose. 

“I get that. But try not to risk your career for me, okay?" 

Rami sighed and nodded, letting herself be pulled into a warm hug. 

She knew she would do it again in a heartbeat, though. 

No one can mess with her girlfriend!


	5. Jealousy

Anonymous asked: rami getting jealous of jos platonic flirting with bella and gwen

Rami knew that Jo loved her, but it was hard to not feel a little insecure about her little flirting games with their friends. 

It all started with that Cardboard Bella bullshit, which was funny to a degree, but seeing Jo acting almost obsessed with that piece of paper was making Rami feel a little weird. 

And, it wasn’t just the cardboard; she was hella flirty with Bella too, commenting things on each other’s posts that made Rami’s blood boil. 

And of course, Gwen had to play along too. It wasn’t enough with those two, she just had to be added to the mix, and soon, the entire internet was speculating about the love triangle between them.

While Rami, Jo’s actual girlfriend, stayed in the background. 

She could swallow it for a while, but she got fed up eventually. She couldn’t help but be a little scared. 

What if it wasn’t completely platonic? What if there was something going on? And she was just an outsider in her own relationship? 

Rami confronted Jo about it one day, unable to hold it back anymore. 

Jo was staring with wide eyes as she rantes about feeling hurt and alone, accusing Jo of cheating on her. 

When Jo saw the tears glistening in her eyes, she decided it was time to interrupt her. 

“Rami, baby girl, no.” Jo shushed her softly, cupping her cheeks. Rami tried to push her away, but Jo didn’t let her. 

“Look at me. Please.”

She gently cupped Rami’s chin and tilted her face upwards until she looked into her eyes, tears streaming down her face. 

“I love you.” Jo said, her voice absolutely sincere. “Only you. Those are just jokes. Some stupid fun. Nothing more.”

“I feel like I’m just secondary…” Rami sniffled, and Jo tutted softly. 

“You’re not. Rami, you mean so much to me. I didn’t even realize how much you were hurting, and I’m sorry. Can you forgive me?" 

Rami sniffled again before she nodded a little uncertainly. Jo pressed a gentle kiss onto her forehead. 

"We won’t do this anymore, if it hurts you so much.”

Rami nodded, and she felt a small smile tugging at her lips. 

“Thank you.”

Jo smiled, pressing their lips together, and Rami didn’t even try to pull away.


	6. Those lips...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: oral sex

killerqueen-slash asked: Dining out with Gwen & Bella, Jo gets worked up on how Rami does the thing: how her smile slipped as her tongue swipes over her bottom lip, cheeks subtly sinking as she pressed her lips together, before returning to their full, pursed glory.. After returning home Jo drags Rami to the bedroom (due to she got all worked up and aroused from her girlfriend doing the thing).

Jo probably shouldn’t stare so hungrily when they were out having dinner with their friends, but she simply couldn’t stop. 

Honestly, she didn’t know if Rami was doing it on purpose or not, but it was driving Jo crazy. 

She followed with her eyes as Rami slowly licked her lips, catching a drop of wine before pursing her lips, making them appear a little swollen. 

Jo couldn’t take her eyes off Rami’s lips and tongue: god, she couldn’t wait for this dinner to be over and have at those sinful lips, wanting to feel them and taste them. 

Rami gave her an innocent little look, her cheeks hollowing softly as she licked her lips again, and Jo kept herself from pouncing on her with sheer willpower. 

*

She practically dragged Rami into the bedroom, crashing their lips together in a bruising kiss that made Rami gasp. 

“You little minx.” Jo growled against her mouth, teeth tugging on Rami’s bottom lip. 

“Licking your lips like a damn cat… I want you so much.”

Rami moaned, her hands going for Jo’s belt. 

“Then have me.” she breathed, sinking down onto her knees, and the sight of her looking up at Jo with hooded eyes caused Jo to moan. 

She dragged Jo’s underwear down, not wasting any time before diving in and licking her folds, moaning appreciatively at the taste. 

“That’s it.” Jo moaned, gripping Rami’s hair and pulling her flush against her crotch, rolling her hips against those seductive lips. 

She couldn’t wait to finally feel those lips and tongue on her, and it was definitely worth the wait.


	7. Saddle Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: toys, dom/sub, punishment, bondage

killerqueen-slash asked: Jo punishing Rami by having her on a sybian, wrists tied at the end of the bed.

Sweat trickled down Rami’s neck, and Jo couldn’t resist leaning in to lick it off, enjoying the way Rami shivered. 

Poor thing was absolutely exhausted, riding the sybian for almost an hour now, but Jo wasn’t going to let her off the hook just yet. 

She was being punished, after all. 

Rami tossed her head back and moaned as the vibrations rippled through her oversensitive lower body. 

“Please…” Rami whimpered, tugging on the silk ropes that had her wrists fixed to the bedpost. 

“I can’t take anymore…" 

"Of course you can.” Jo purred, smoothing a hand down Rami’s back that was arching beautifully. 

Jo could see how Rami’s hips kept moving, as if she was unable to stop, wanting more and wanting to get away at the same time. 

“Wanna use your safeword, Buttercup?" 

Rami’s answer was a whine as she rolled her hips down against the saddle, her clit so swollen and oversensitive it felt like it was going to fall off. 

She shook her head, though: it was too much, but that’s why it was so perfect. 

Jo licked her lips and watched hungrily as Rami kept riding the toy, cheeks flushed and pink lips parted on the prettiest moan. 

Jo grabbed the remote and turned the sybian up to a higher setting, and Rami sobbed, her hips twitching helplessly, the ropes digging into her wrists as she kept yanking on them, absolutely going out of her mind with pleasure. 

"That’s it.” Jo purred, giving Rami’s butt a firm spank, causing her to cry out. 

“I’ll let you off soon. But not after you came for me another time.”

Rami whined, but she never stopped riding the toy, desperately wanting to be a good girl.


	8. After All This Time, It's You

Anonymous asked: Jo/Rami ," after all this time, it's you"

Jo groaned as someone knocked on the door- no, they were fucking banging on it- and she cursed anyone who dared waking her up at two in the morning.

Who the hell would come over at this ungodly hour???

She considered not opening the door, but whoever was outside was demanding to be let out, and Jo growled as she slipped out of the bed, ready to give that jerk a piece of her mind.

She opened the door and froze on the spot and she saw Rami standing there, soaking wet from the rain outside.

‘‘Jesus.” Jo said, pulling her in and closing the door. Suddenly she wasn’t very sleepy anymore.

‘‘What has gotten into you? Jesus, you’re soaked, you need to have a warm shower!”

Rami shook her head, grabbing her hand before she could do anything. She looked down at her, surprised.

‘‘I have to tell you something, Jo.” Rami said, voice slightly shaky.

Jo felt panic rise inside her. Something terrible must have happened. Why else would Rami bang on her door at two in the morning!?

‘‘What happened?” she asked, voice full of concern.

Rami didn’t say anything for a while, just reached up and cupped her face, totally confusing Jo.

‘‘Rami…”

“I love you.” Rami suddenly blurted out, and the breath hitched in Jo’s throat. Did she hear this correctly? Was this a prank? She had been in love with Rami for years, she wouldn’t be able to survive if she used this as a joke.

‘‘Rami…I…”

“I’m so sorry it took me so long to realize that.” Rami said, looking guilty.

‘‘After all this time, it’s you. It’s you and no one else, I always loved you, but I was scared, and…please, say something.”

Jo couldn’t say anything. Words couldn’t describe the happiness she felt.

So instead she pulled Rami close and kissed her deeply, wrapping her arms around her waist.

Rami relaxed into the kiss, arms coming up to wrap around Jo’s neck.

She still needed a warm shower, or a cup of tea, but right now, she was content just being kissed by Jo.


	9. Terrible Aim

Anonymous asked: Someone throws something, but misses and hits one of the other girls by accident?

Everyone knew that Jo Mazzello sucked at handball. 

She just couldn’t quite grasp the concept of it, and never managed to master the act of throwing, meaning she always hit someone over the head with the ball. 

So really, the fact that she knocked someone out again wasn’t that big of a surprise. 

Jo actually felt lile she was in her element that day: she even managed to pass the ball to one of her classmates without hitting them in the head, so that was already a victory. 

Of course, it was just her luck that when she was feeling so damn victorious, her lucky stride had to end. 

The ball ended up in her hands again, and immediately she was cornered by three other girls from the other team, trying to take the ball away from her. 

Now, this wasn’t good. They completely crowded her, and there was no way she could break out of their hold. She had to throw the ball. 

Jo heard one of her teammates yell “here, here!” but she couldn’t quite see them, so she threw it blindly. 

That was a mistake. 

The ball hit poor Rami with an elemental force, right in the head, sending her flying onto her butt. 

The teacher blew her whistle, and Jo’s eyes widened in panic when she saw what happened. 

She knocked Rami Malek, the girl she had a huge crush on, near unconscious. How could she be so stupid!? 

*

Rami was just walking out of the school nurse’s office when she nearly knocked into Jo was hovering outside. 

“Oh, you scared me.” Rami laughed softly. There was a bandage on her head, but nothing too drastic.

“Rami, I’m so sorry.” Jo spluttered. “I didn’t mean to…" 

"I know.” Rami said, giving her a small smile. 

“It was an accident. Don’t worry about it.”

Jo didn’t seem less worried though, chewing on her bottom lip as she watched Rami. 

“Can I make it up to you somehow?" 

Rami hummed, contemplating it for a few seconds before she smiled up at Jo again. 

"You can buy me a hot-dog from the cafeteria. And then you can buy yourself one, and… Eat it with me?" 

Her voice went adorably shy in the end, and Jo’s heart soared. 

"Deal.”


	10. First Time With The Strap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: strap-ons

killerqueen-slash asked: Jo using a strap-on on Rami for the first time.

Rami was near trembling with want underneath her, whimpering prettily as Jo slowly, carefully sunk into her. 

She was dripping wet after Jo teased her and fingered her for a while, but Jo still didn’t want to go too hard on her. 

“How are you doing, Buttercup?” Jo asked softly, stroking Rami’s thigh that was hoisted over her shoulder. 

Rami needed a few seconds to reply, so perfectly full an stretched her mind was dizzy with it. 

“Good.” she breathed, moaning as Jo moved her hip ever so slightly. 

Jo pressed a kiss against her calf and thrusted forward again, eliciting more gorgeous sounds from Rami. 

She angled her hips differently on accident, and the head of the toy pressed against Rami’s G-spot. 

Rami let out a high-pitched moan, back arching off the bed. 

“Did I hurt you?” Jo asked, worried as Rami jerked and convulsed under her. 

“No.” Rami moaned, lifting her hips to fuck herself on Jo’s strap. 

“More, please, Jo…" 

Her needy voice sent shivers down Jo’s spine, and she rolled her hips again, making sure to hit Rami’s sweet spot with every thrust. 

Rami was turning into a beautiful mess under her ministrations, thighs shaking around Jo’s shoulders, hands clawing at the sheets, eyes squeezed shut in bliss, pretty pink lips open on breathy little ‘oh’s and 'ah’s. 

"Come on…” Rami whined, clenching around the dildo hungrily. 

“Jo, it’s okay, it feels so good, move…" 

The next thrust had the breath hitch in Rami’s throat and Jo smirked, fingers digging into Rami’s thighs as she picked up her pace, fucking into her girlfriend faster. 

Rami was now moaning with abandon, eagerly lifting her hips in rhythm of Jo’s thrusts, utterly blissed and dazed from the overwhelming sensation. 

Agreeing to try this was the best idea ever.


	11. Exhibitionism

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: vaginal fingering, exhibitionism, semmi-public sex

Anonymous asked: how about some mazlek exhibitionism? with rami being embarrassed but a little thrilled about the other girls figuring out what they're up to?

Rami could barely stifle a moan as Jo’s hand traveled up under her skirt, resting on her thigh. Her hand was so warm, and it wasn’t even touching her at where Rami wanted her the most, and she was already a mess.

But that was probably because they were in the middle of having lunch with their other friends, and Jo was casually touching her like it was just the two of them.

Sure, Jo tended to…enjoy the excitement of people seeing or knowing what they were doing.

And if Rami wanted to be honest, the adrenaline rush she got from having public or semi-public sex couldn’t be compared to anything.

She was faintly aware that Gwen and Alana were bantering about something while Bella and Lucy happily munched on their food and Erin was currently on her phone. They didn’t pay much attention to them, but they could still easily notice what was going on.

Jo’s hand slipped further up, rubbing Rami through her panties and she bit back a whimper, unable to stop bucking her hips upwards.

She was getting soaking wet soon, the feeling of Jo’s clever fingers toying with her clit through the thin material, and the feeling of doing it here where everyone could see them was soon turning Rami into a real wreck.

‘‘You’re okay, dude?” Bella asked, frowning when she saw how red Rami’s face was.

Rami wanted to reply, but the Jo slipped her hand under her underwear, cupping her.

“Oh…” Rami breathed, clamping a hand over her mouth when she realized what she said.

Now they got everyone’s attention: their friends were blinking at them curiously, and it just made Rami’s face even redder, and her pussy even wetter.

Jo just gave them an innocent smile as she slipped a finger inside Rami, pumping her slowly.

Rami swore she could hear wet squelching sounds, and since everyone was quiet, she was sure they could hear it too. Fuck.

“What are you guys doing?” Lucy asked, realization sparkling in her eyes.

“Nothing.” Jo said softly, adding another finger, making Rami squirm in her seat.

“Continue chatting folks, it’s all okay.”

The other girls weren’t convinced of their innocent, but they reluctantly went back to pretending they didn’t know what their friends were doing.

Jo sent Rami a little wink, continuing to finger her withouth a care in the world, and Rami felt like headbutting the table.

This was so stupid and dangerous…

And yet, Rami enjoyed the experience to the max.


	12. Switching Subs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: vaginal fingering, nipple-licking, dom/sub, collars

Anonymous asked: Harlee and mazlek (not quite sure how to spell it, sorry) switching subs for the night as part of a reward

Rami whimpered beautifully as Gwen pushed her fingers inside her, gently tugging on her collar with her other hand.

Bella was sitting on Jo’s lap, moaning and squirming as Jo kissed all over her plump breasts, sucking hickies into the creamy skin.

The girls had been contemplating switching partners for the night, and since both Bella and Rami had been such good girls, they decided to give them this as a reward.

“Is that good?” Gwen purred, hooking her fingers to massage Rami’s G-spot, making the shorter girl moan happily.

“Oh, she loves it.” Jo grinned, peeking over Bella’s shoulder.

“Look how her eyes are rolling back in her head.”

Bella whined as Jo didn’t give her any attention, and Jo laughed softly, hooking her finger under her collar to pull her into a kiss.

“Sorry, beautiful, I’m here.”

She sucked Bella’s nipple into her mouth, causing the blonde to moan happily and grin down against her thighs.

Gwen kept tugging on Rami’s collar as she fingered her, and Rami whined helplessly, fucking back on Gwen’s hand desperately.

Jo pushed her own fingers inside Bella, while never stopping to play with her nipples, and the blonde was panting now, desperate to come.

Rami went first, all but screaming as Gwen fucked her into her orgasm, and Bella followed soon after.

The subs returned to their doms, happily relaxing back in their arms.

Jo kissed all over Rami’s cheeks, making her giggle, while Gwen caressed Bella’s hair and murmured sweet nothings into her ears.


	13. Wedding

Anonymous asked: Jo/Rami wedding

The breath all but stuck in Jo’s throat when she saw Rami walking down the aisle, looking utterly radiant in her lacy white dress.

Rami’s eyes were tinkling and her lips curled into a smile as she reached Jo, looking up at her with utter adoration her eyes.

“You look beautiful.” Rami said softly, and Jo grinned, reaching out to lace their fingers together.

“I was just about to say the same about you.”

Rami blushed softly beneath her veil, and Jo’s heart fluttered.

She still couldn’t quite believe that they were standing up here now, about to get married, about to be together forever.

Jo barely listened to what the priest was saying, and she knew Rami didn’t quite pay attention either.

They could only focus on each other.

Jo’s vow was funny, as expected, full of innuendos and jokes, and all the guests laughed with them.

Rami’s was absolutely romantic, her eyes sparkling with happy tears as she talked about how meeting Jo changed her life, and the guests were crying now, as well as Jo.

“Ramona Samara Malek, do you take Josephine Mazzello as your lawfully wedded wife, and promise to stick by her side, in sickness and in health, till death do you apart?” the priest finally asked, and Rami grinned, nodding hastily.

“I do!”

Jo got asked the same, and she answered with the happiest “i do!”

“You may kiss each other now.” The priest said, taking a step back to let them indulge.

Jo lifted Rami’s veil and pulled her into a deep kiss, and the guests cheered.

When they pulled apart, they shared the happiest smile, still holding onto each other.

The happiest chapter of their lives was just starting now.


	14. Honeymoon Sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: vaginal fingering, oral sex

killerqueen-slash asked: Jo/Rami - Honeymoon & having some fun when they return to their hotel.

They were both comfortably exhausted after spending all day on the beach, their bodies aching deliciously.

Rami giggled softly as Jo kept kissing her neck, preventing her from opening the door of their hotel suite.

“You taste like seawater.” Jo teased, licking a stripe across Rami’s neck, making her shiver.

“So, I guess this means we are not going to relax.” Rami breathed as she finally managed to open the door.

Jo shook her head, shutting the door behind them and pushing Rami up against it, kissing her with such fervor she knocked the breath out of her wife.

“What do you say about having our first sex as a married couple?” Jo teased, and Rami smirked, pulling her back into another deep kiss as a response.

They stumbled to the bed and fell on it, never breaking the kiss, their hands roaming over each other.

They made quick work of each other’s clothes, and soon Jo had a hand between Rami’s legs, gently fingering her.

“I cannot believe you’re my wife now.” Jo groaned, kissing all over Rami’s chest.

Rami brought her legs up and wrapped them around Jo’s waist to pull her closer. “Me neither. It’s crazy.”

Jo grinned, leaning forward to kiss her sweetly on the lips. She continued pumping in and out of Rami, making her shiver under her on the bed.

Jo hooked her fingers to massage Rami’s G-spot, and she cried out, her thighs shaking around Jo’s waist.

Rami came with a sob, her body arching off the bed and against Jo while she gently fingered her through it.

When she was done coming, Rami flipped them over and made her way down between Jo’s legs, not wasting any time before pushing her tongue inside her, tasting her arousal.

Jo grabbed onto Rami’s hair, spreading her legs wide and moaning, not caring about the other guests as she rolled her hips against Rami’s face, fucking herself on her tongue.

They spent the rest of the day pleasuring each other, discovering the perks of married sex.


	15. Foursome

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: vaginal fingering, oral sex

killerqueen-slash asked: Frami & Deazzello - engaging in a foursome.

It went surprisingly easy: they thought trying to work around four people would be a little more awkward, but it went just fine.

They started out with the original couples making out and pleasuring each other to “warm up.”

Joan had Jo on her lap, gently fingering her as they watched Freddie eating Rami out.

She was a gorgeous sight down on her knees between Rami’s legs, Rami’s fingers tangled in Freddie’s hair, moaning and rolling her hips against her face.

Jo whimpered at the sight, bouncing on Joan’s fingers harder, her arousal rising high.

Just when the girls were about to come, they switched.

Joan tackled Freddie down on the bed and pushed her fingers inside her, giving her pussy a taste of Jo’s wetness, making her moan.

Jo went to eat Rami out, licking her clit hungrily, and Rami whined, her body already so oversensitive and Jo just made it even better.

Freddie winked at Rami over Joan’s shoulder, and Joan and Jo also shared sultry looks; this turned out sexier than they expected.

Moans and pants filled the room around them as they pleasured each other, exploring all the ways they could make each other see stars.


	16. Special

Anonymous asked: Rami/Jo, despite being long time friends, they still try to make their first date special?

“Wow.”

Jo looked up, a stupid, lovesick grin spreading on her face when she spotted Rami, standing there with an awed look in her eyes.

“You like it?” she asked softly, and Rami gave a soft, happy sigh as she walked closer.

“It’s beautiful.”

It really was: Jo made them a little picnic in the forest, full set with little candles and rose petals thrown over the soft blanket, a little basket with delicious treats and a bottle of wine inviting Rami closer.

They have been friends for years now, but they only managed to admit their feelings for each other not so long ago.

Maybe Jo shouldn’t have made such an effort, she knew Rami like the back of her hand, but still.

Rami was special, and so she deserved a special first date.

Rami sat next to her on the blanket, leaning in for a sweet kiss, lacing her fingers together with Jo.

“I brought you something.” Rami said after they parted, reaching into her bag.

She fished out a beautiful bracelet, and Jo gasped.

“You didn’t need to…”

“I wanted to make it special.” Rami explained with a soft blush.

“May I?”

Jo extended her wrist, and Rami clasped the bracelet in place. It fit perfectly.

Jo pulled Rami into another kiss, and they were unable to stop smiling.

This date was truly special already.


	17. Healing Scars

killerqueen-slash asked: Jo comforting Rami, after she broke up with her girlfriend after finding out she cheated on her with a guy and ended up pregnant. Jo, holding back her own feelings for Rami, waits a while until Rami heals from the heartbreak.

Rami was an emotional wreck, so Jo definitely wasn’t going to dump her own feelings all over her right now.

Being cheated on was awful already, but then your partner getting pregnant and realizing she wanted to raise that baby with the person she cheated on you with, and leaving you all alone was just the topping of the shit pile.

Jo so desperately wanted to kiss Rami, to wipe her tears and tell her that she should be with her, because she would never do such thing.

But she couldn’t.

Not yet.

First, Rami needed her as just a friend, a shoulder to cry on.

So Jo did just that: hugging Rami and rubbing her back comfortingly, telling her that everything was going to be okay, eventually.

Rami looked even smaller than usual, curled up against her side and crying into her shoulder, and it made Jo’s heart ache.

She ordered them a large pizza and filled their glasses with wine, giving her as much comfort as she could.

Ramj fell asleep in her arms, completely tangling herself around Jo, and Jo couldn’t sleep.

All she could think about was how Rami was finally in her arms…

But then again, she couldn’t. She had to wait.

And so Jo waited until all the scars healed.

But then Rami was the one who came to her and confessed her feelings, surprising Jo.

She definitely wasn’t complaining, though, as she kissed Rami, holding her close, as finally more than a friend.


	18. Telling The Family

counttheheadlightsonthehighway asked: Jo/Rami, telling the family?

Rami was sure her heart was pounding so hard it was audible- and she knew Jo was in the same predicament.

They stood before their families right now, about to tell them the truth, and they were quite nervous.

They shared a look, and Jo gave her Rami a soft smile that made her heart flutter despite the nerves.

“So…” Rami started, looking over the little group.

“You probably wonder what this family gathering is.”

She looked back at Jo for help, and her girlfriend smiled down at her own mother nervously.

“Well, we have an announcement to make.”

The two mums shared a look, while the siblings grinned, watching Jo and Rami with a knowing look.

Rami took a deep breath, closing her eyes.

“Jo and I are dating.”

She cracked one eye open, and her heart jumped when she saw her mother smiling.

“Oh my.” she said, clapping excitedly. “This is so great!”

“It was about time.” Jo’s sister said, pulling her into a hug.

The whole thing ended up as a hugging fest, with everyone holding onto each and congratulating the new couple.

“We are all happy for you guys.” Sami said, ruffling Rami’s hair.

Rami giggled, leaning her head on Jo’s shoulder, making Jo’s mum coo.

It went truly great, and they couldn’t be happier.


	19. The Kicking Game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: pregnancy

killerqueen-slash asked: Jo and Rami visit Jo’s family gatherings. While Jo gets glomped on by her nieces and nephews, the kids play a game where they put their hands on Rami’s 29 weeks belly to see which side the baby kicks.

Jo didn’t even realize that her wife sort of disappeared - she had a very big extended family, and she was totally crowded by them.

After a while, she noticed that Rami wasn’t by her side anymore, and she looked around, confused.

“Mom, have you seen Rami?” She asked, and Virginia nodded with a grin.

“Check the living room, love.”

Jo did, and she couldn’t help but coo at the sight.

Rami was sitting on the couch, surrounded by kids who all had their little hands on Rami’s slightly swollen belly with curious looks on their faces.

“What is going on here?” Jo asked with a laugh, and Rami looked up, giving her a bright grin.

“They are kind of fascinated by the kicks.” she explained.

One of the boys gasped, giving a triumphant grin.

“Here!” he said, tapping Rami’s left side.

“He kicked here!”

Jo laughed, sitting down next to the kids.

“Can I join the game?”

“Sure, there aren’t enough hands on my belly.” Rami teased, but she was utterly grinning.

This is how she ended up having several pairs of hands on her bump, all of them curiously searching for the next kick.

Even Jo gave a cheer when the baby’s feet stomped against her palm, and Rami rolled her eyes with a fond smile.


	20. God Doesn't Make Mistakes

Anonymous asked: Rami/Jo, Jo having to tell her very Catholic grandmother that she's with a woman?

Jo squeezed her eyes shut and waited. And waited. And waited.

It felt like hours have passed before she opened her eyes again, trying to assess her grandmother’s reaction, but she was still silent.

Jo felt her chest seize up. Her grandmother was very religious, and Jo had a feeling she wouldn’t be happy about knowing Jo was with Rami- that she was with another woman.

She was about to say something, but then her grandmother spoke instead:

“Thank you, for telling me. And trusting me enough to do so.”

Jo felt her heart flutter, and relieved tears filling her eyes.

“You are not mad at me?” she asked, and she shook her head with a gentle smile.

“God made you like he made me and everyone else on this Earth. And he never makes mistakes, Jo. If you must love another woman, it’s because he wants you to.”

Jo cried, flinging herself into her arms. Words couldn’t describe how happy and relieved she was: her grandma didn’t hate her. She still looked at her the same.

“I want to meet that Rami, though.” she said, and Jo laughed, kissing her cheek.

“You will, Grandma.”

*

Rami didn’t even have time to ask how it went, because Jo scooped her up in her arms and twirled her around in the air, making Rami squeak.

“So, I assume it went well?” Rami asked, and Jo grinned, peppering kisses all over her face.

“It went so well.” she replied, utterly beaming. She twirled Rami around one last time before putting her down on the ground, kissing her nose.

“She was so understanding.”

“I told you.” Rami said softly, brushing Jo’s hair out of her face.

“She loves you a lot.”

Jo grinned, pulling Rami into another kiss, making her girlfriend giggle against her lips.

“She wants to meet you.” Jo said, and Rami went a little pale- but she smiled all the same.

The most important thing now was, that Jo was accepted, like she was supposed to be.


	21. Series Off, Pounds On

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: weight gain

Anonymous asked: Mazlek wg where it’s after Rami and Jo have wrapped on The Pacific, and Jo’s happy she can finally stop dieting, but since her body isn’t used to her taking it easy after boot camp and the diet she was on, she puts on weight faster than she expected and Rami is completely smitten with how bigger and softer she is

Rami wasn’t surprised that Jo basically attacked food all the time they ate after the shooting was finally over. She wasn’t exactly allowed to eat whatever she wanted, because she had to be lean and muscular for the series, and now she was absolutely thrilled to let go again.

And to be honest, Rami was quite thrilled to watch her let go.

There was just something surprisingly hot about seeing Jo scarfing all the food down, all but growling whenever someone dared look at her plate.

It was even more thrilling to see the effect of the amount of food she shoveled in on her body.

Jo was gaining faster than Rami imagined she would: in just shorts months, she completely blew up, leaving her muscular body behind quickly.

And Rami just couldn’t get enough of seeing how her old shirts didn’t fit her anymore, the buttons struggling to meet, her pants more snug; she loved seeing Jo loosening her belt, or unbuttoning her pants after a big meal.

“You have no idea, how much I missed this.” Jo moaned around the slice of pizza she was munching on.

Rami hummed, eyeing the soft sliver of skin that visible between Jo’s top and pants, her shirt riding up on her rounded tummy.

“I can tell.” She purred, splaying her palm across the soft expanse of flesh, giving it a squeeze.

“Shut up.” Jo growled, though she didn’t make any effort to push her away or to stop eating, and Rami grinned, pinching her soft waist.

“I never said I don’t like it.” Rami breathed, unable to resist giving Jo’s belly a little jiggle, making her blush.


	22. Cuddle Or Leave

Anonymous asked: Mazlek “Cuddle or leave.” - “So is that a no to supper?”

Rami was insanely huffy and grumpy today, looking like an angry little kitten as she sat on the couch, glaring up at Jo.

“What?” Jo asked, raising a confused eyebrow, but Rami just huffed, crossing her arms over her chest like a petulant child.

Jo shrugged, walking back into the kitchen to continue cooking their dinner.

She hoped that maybe the food could cheer Rami up a little bit, since nothing else seemed to work today: for some reason, Rami has made it her mission to be angry at everything and everyone.

Jo heard some mumbling from the bedroom, so she poked her head in, barely able to hold back her laughter at the look on Rami’s face.

“What’s wrong, Buttercup?” Jo cooed, and Rami scrunchef up her nose with another huff.

“Cuddle or leave.”

Jo stared, before she burst out laughing, her eyes filling with tears from doing so.

So, that was Rami’s problem. The little cuddlebug was missing her snuggles.

“So, is that a no to supper?” Jo teased, and Rami let out a soft growl.

“I don’t want supper. I want cuddles.”

Jo cooed, turning off the stove to prevent an accident before walking back to her girlfriend, pulling her into a hug.

Rami immediately started purring, curling up on her lap and wrapping her arms around Jo’s middle, mending them together completely.

“Better?” Jo asked, and Rami nodded, her frown turning into a soft smile.

“Better.”

Jo chuckled in disbelief, kissing the top of her head.


	23. I Just Want A Kiss!

Anonymous asked: Mazlek “I just want a kiss!!”

Alright, she just needed to focus a little bit more. It seemed so easy on tv, surely it couldn’t be all hard, right?

Rami concentrated hard, starting to roll the algea sheet, groaning when it kept slipping out of her hand.

To make matters worse, a pair of arms wrapped around her from behind, and someone nuzzled her neck.

“Not now, Jo.” Rami huffed, gently swatting at her.

“I don’t know how to roll this sheet up.”

“I’ll help you.” Jo promised, kissing Rami’s neck, grinning when her skin broke out in goosebumps.

“But I need you first.”

“For what?” Rami asked, her tongue poking out from between her lips as she tried again.

“I really need to finish this sushi, Jo.”

Jo giggled, squeezing her tighter. She nipped at Rami’s earlobe, making her squeak.

“Jo!”

“What? I just want a kiss!” Jo laughed, and Rami rolled her eyes, turning her head to glare at her.

“Seriously? That’s why you don’t let me work?”

“Yes.” Jo said simply, grinning from ear to ear.

“So, can I get a kiss? I’ll get out of your hair, I promise.”

“And you will help with the sushi.” Rami added, and Jo nodded eagerly.

Rami rolled her eyes as she pressed her lips against Jo’s, making her let out a happy sigh.

After all, it wasn’t such a big sacrifice.


	24. You're My Home

Anonymous asked: Jo/Rami, "your my home. "

Looking for a flat seemed so easy: you just looked for one that seemed nice and was in a nice neighbourhood, and off you go.

But it was actually much harder than that: Jo and Rami have been flat-hunting for almost an entire month, to no avail. Nothing was good enough, and the rest they just couldn’t afford.

It all seemed hopeless.

“I thought we would find something right off the bat.” Rami admitted quietly, snuggling closer to Jo on the tiny motel bed.

“Ads always make it look so easy.”

“We will find something, don’t worry.” Jo promised, wrapping an arm around her girlfriend and pulling her close, pressing a kiss onto her forehead.

Rami sighed tiredly. Even in the dark, Jo could see the conflicted look on her face.

“I want us to have a home.” Rami said quietly, and Jo tutted softly.

“Hey.” She hooked a finger under Rami’s chin, tilting her face until she was looking at her.

“Even if it takes us a little long, things are gonna be okay. Because you’re my home.”

Rami couldn’t help but smile at that, hiding her face in Jo’s neck.

“That’s a nice thought.” She said. “But we still need to find a flat.”

“And we will.” Jo said again, determined. “It’s all gonna alright, Buttercup.”

“Because we’re each other’s homes.” Rami giggled, and Jo nodded, smiling.

“Because we are each other’s homes.”


	25. Italian Dinner

Anonymous asked: Jo/Rami, Rami experiences a large Italian Family dinner ™ for the first time.

Rami thought those dinners only existed in movies: she didn’t realize this was an actual thing.

She was overwhelmed just by looking at the table, stacked with piles upon piles of delicious food, so many courses that Rami lost count.

“Are we celebrating something?” Rami asked, and Jo sent her a confused look.

“No? It’s just dinner.” she said simply, and Rami’s eyes nearly bulged out of her head.

It wasn’t just the amount of food and drinks, that took Rami’s breath away: Jo’s whole extended family was there, so many people sitting around the table that it was a wonder they even fit inside the kitchen.

And they were super loud, all of them.

Rami’s eyes kept ping-pong-ing between the many people, listening to their loud rambling and laughter, her head filled with the happy noises.

“Have some more pasta.” Jo’s grandmother said, pushing a plate towards Rami who didn’t want to be impolite so she took it, despite being ubearably full.

“How are you feeling?” Jo asked, squeezing Rami’s thigh under the table, and she groaned.

“I’m going to burst.” Rami whined, and Jo chuckled.

“Welcome to a typical Italian dinner, babe.”

Even though Rami felt like an overinflated balloon, was drunk on the fine wine, and had no idea who all these people were, she really enjoyed it.

It was a really warm atmosphere all around, and Jo kept feeding her little bites playfully, so after all, the Italian dinner turned out to be a great experience for Rami.


	26. Picked A Better One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: pregnancy

killerqueen-slash asked: Rami running into her ex, who’s with her child, she tells Rami she made a mistake of cheating on her but out comes Jo, from the coffee shop with a 15 week pregnant belly.

It was damn satisfying, seeing the smile melt off Laura’s face.

She really thought that Rami would fly back into her arms, just because she uttered an apology, and tried to emotionally manipulate her into forgiving her by bringing up the good memories.

She even tried to use the “single mother” card, practically pushing her child towards Rami to show how lonely the kid was with only one parent. That was pretty low, even for Laura.

Jo arrived in the perfect time.

Laura looked absolutely bewildered as Jo appeared, clearly pregnant and with a wide smile on her face. She knew about Laura and what she did, so she was clearly having a field day with this.

“Oh, hello.” Jo grinned, proudly wrapping an arm around Rami’s shoulder. “It’s so nice running into you here, Laura.”

Laura’s eyes were glued to Jo’s bump, before she looked back at Rami, who gave her a mellow smile.

“Yeah, we’re expecting a baby. As you can see, I have a partner that is by my side, no matter what.” Rami chirped, leaning her head on Jo’s shoulder, one hand resting on her belly.

Laura huffed and grabbed her kid, marching off, while Jo and Rami laughed.

“She wasn’t too happy.” Jo stated, and Rami chuckled.

“But I am.” She said, giving Jo’s belly a gentle caress, and Jo smiled, leaning in to peck her on the lips.


	27. Childhood Diet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: eating disorder

Anonymous asked: Rami/Jo, being a child actress isn't easy and Jo might not have the best relationship with food as an adult because of it?

Her diet was always very strictly regulated: while other kids were allowed to nibble on sweets and snacks as much as they wanted to, it wasn’t the same for Jo.

The directors were obsessed with her tiny, fragile physique; the cute little girl whom the adult actors constantly picked up and twirled around playfully.

She wasn’t allowed to be anything else but that character, and that required putting her on diets all the time, and being shamed if she failed.

She tried to distance herself from the past and let go of that, but it wasn’t easy: she still felt like she wasn’t allowed to indulge, to truly enjoy herself.

“I’m sorry.” Jo sighed as she pushed her plate away. Rami worked so hard on that meal, and she hated herself for doing this, but those old voices were getting loud again.

“It’s okay.” Rami said, and her voice was sincere: she always understood that eating was often difficult for Jo, and she never pushed her. She made sure she always ate at least a little, and didn’t let her use derogatory terms about her body, but she was understanding.

Jo couldn’t have been more grateful to have her.

“Are you sure?” Jo asked, glancing at the half-empty plate nervously. “I know that you worked really hard with this.”

“I’m sure.” Rami promised, giving her hand an encouraging squeeze. “I don’t want you to get sick. You ate half of it, and that’s enough. I’m very proud of you.”

Jo smiled, wrapping her arms around Rami and pulling her close, resting her head on her chest.

“I’m going to get better.” Jo said, determined, and Rami nodded, kissing the top of her head.

“You are. And I will be with you all the way.”


	28. Getting Babied

Anonymous asked: Could you please do one where Rami is being babies by gf of ur choosing, and she’s blushing and trying to get them to stop but she secretly loves it- I hope it’s not too demanding :3

“Stop it!” Rami giggled, trying to push Jo off her. Her girlfriend just grinned, leaning in to smother her cheeks in more kisses.

“But you’re so cute.” Jo cooed, holding Rami so tight she squeaked.

“The cutest.”

Rami rolled her eyes, but she blushed all the same. It was kind of strange to be babied this way, and a little embarrassing, too.

And yet, Rami still couldn’t get enough.

“You’re so tiny.” Jo continued, pulling Rami onto her lap. She wrapped her arms around her waist with a smile.

“Such a cute little thing.”

“Jo, come on.” Rami whined, hiding her blushing face behind her hands.

“This is so awkward.”

“Aw, don’t be like that.” Jo grinned, kissing Rami’s cheeks, then her nose, then her forehead, and finally her lips.

“You’re my beautiful Buttercup. My cupcake. My absolute sweetheart.”

Rami laughed in disbelief, letting Jo continue her ridiculous baby-talk.

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find me on tumblr at bambirex,
> 
> Or
> 
> bambirexwrites where I take requests about fem!queen and fem!borhap, so feel free to drop by and send me something! :))


End file.
